Danny Phantom and the Reality's Stone
by lollipoploves
Summary: The Reality Gauntlet doesn't send the gems of life, form and fantasy to just any place, but a place magically significant to those who hid the gems. Guess who's going to Hogarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Look out London there's a new Ghost in town.
1. Chapter 1

This Story would not have been possible without goodgirl275. Thanks for reading.

The fight had finally ended, Freakshow laid on the ground unable to get up as Danny panted slightly over him. "Where are the gems Freakshow?" Danny questioned. Halfway through their fight Sam, Tucker and Danny had managed to unlock the full power of the reality gauntlet just as the stones of power vanished. Freakshow just laughed on his spot of the stage, in front of the whole Casper high student body and the G.I.W. "You won't be able to find them before the world is reshaped in my image!" he wheezed. Danny had shot an ecto-blast that had hit Freakshow squarely in the chest, forcing the air from his lungs and making him grunt in mild pain.

"But we hid the gems!" Sam burst out. She was clutching the book of ghostly artifacts in one arm as she glared angrily at the villain.

"You were the ones to send them away, yes, but they only appear in places of magical significance to the hider." He then burst into laughter. "The gems will only appear when they want to appear, and until you find them….THIS TOWN IS MINE TO DO WITH AS I PLEASE." He screeched. His hand glowed as the gauntlet shot a green dome out over the town. As soon as the green light touched the ground, Sam, Tucker and Danny were screaming and writhing in pain. To Danny, it almost felt like the ghost portal all over again.

"You will not be able to set foot in this town again unless you have the gems of life, form, or fantasy." Freakshow continued, slowly standing so he was looking down over the Phantom trio. A smirk was plastered on his face as two rings burst forth around Danny and transformed Phantom back into Fenton. Loud gasps were heard in the crowd and people struggled to get to their hero turned zero.

"Ah, ah, ah." Freakshow admonished wagging his finger as if to taunt naughty children. "I am the ringmaster of this town now and you will all do as I SAY." He thrust his hands out over the crowd and forced their bodies to calmly sit back down on the bleachers, even as their eyes screamed at their bodies to move.

"You fruit loop!" Danny screamed even as he curled tighter into a ball next to his friends to try to stave off the pain. "A world in your image would be a nightmare." He grit out through clenched teeth.

"Ah, well, that's the problem." Freakshow said calmly, stepping over his adversaries and towards his ghostly accomplice, Lydia. "Right now, I only control this town and the people in it, except for you three, who have been touched by the gems. My power will grow larger as time passes, but I really don't see the point in waiting years to control the world when I can just have you three return the gems to me."

"What makes you think we would do that?" Tucker panted, like Sam and Danny curled on his side and glaring at the demented ringmaster.

"Because, if you don't, I will make the townspeople kill you and your families. I am going to win either way, children. The only question is… will your families be alive for my conquest?" Freakshow laughed as he and Lydia disappear into a storm of tattoos. The spell on the sitting students and the government agents broke and everyone rushed the three teens passed out on the ground.

It was eerily silent in the stadium. No one could believe what happened. Danny, Sam, and Tucker, the three biggest social outcasts in Casper High, if not Amity Park (besides the Fenton parents) were on the ground passed out and, from the looks of it, still in pain. Sweat trickled down their faces as moans and groans were escaping from their mouths. The first to react was, surprisingly enough, Dash. He stood and ran down from the bleachers to the fallen trio and immediately swept Danny into his arms in a rough bridal carry. Haphazardly making sure he didn't break the boy, he yelled to the Casper High football team.

"Come on, guys! We have to get them out of this weird ghost shield." Dash's words spurred the other jocks into action and soon Tucker and Sam were cradled in the arms of their very own muscle-bound A-listers. Teachers and students alike were racing their cars. News of the attack was spreading through Amity like wildfire, as students called their families in and out of town, soon realizing that communication through the dome led to static. Paulina nearly shed a tear when she realized that she couldn't post or load new content on her social media apps, as the server was not kept in Amity Park.

The entire town showed up when the A-listers literally threw the trio outside the dome when they figured they couldn't pass through it. The three landed in a heap, but it looked like they weren't in that much pain now. Tucker woke first, being at the bottom of the pile of friends and pushed and struggled until he could finally breath again, his struggle waking Sam who, in turn tried to wake Danny.

"Danny?... DAnny? DANNY?" A familiar voice called to him as his shoulder was roughly shaken. The pain that had wracked his body was gone as if it had never been there and his head was slowly clearing. To his right was the welcome sign to his hometown and over him were Sam and Tucker.

"What happened?" Danny asked, wincing at the volume of his own voice in his ears.

"We passed out, dude." Tucker explained. "Freakshow had us kicked out of town to look for the gems."

"That's not all," Sam said, picking up where Tucker left off. "The town is covered with some kind of shield, no one but us can pass through it. But if we try to go back into Amity, we are hit with pain until we pass out." By now Danny had managed to open his eyes and look around. Behind the welcome sign stood what looked like the entire townspeople.

"Hey Fenturd!" Dash shouted. "None of us can leave this place, so you and your lame-o buddies need to find those gems and get us out of here."

"Yeah" and "You can do it ghost boy!" were shouted from the crowd as everyone there clamored to get in a word of encouragement. It was safe to say that everyone knew about Danny's secret identity now. Even his parents were in the crowd of townspeople.

"Don't worry, sweetie!" Maddie Fenton shouted. "We'll find a way to break this shield," Jack continued and the Fenton parents shouted to their son in unison, "we still love you!" It was enough to bring tears to his eyes. Even the Guys in White agents were encouraging him in their own way, with promises of painful experiments if he didn't get them out of there, quick!

"How are we supposed to find the gems?" Danny asked, he wasn't talking to anyone particular but the entire populace at the dome grew quiet. Sam and Tucker looked at the ground and shook their heads.

"The book says that we hid the gems, but they were supposed to go to the places we thought of when hiding them. I was thinking about Gothapalooza in the Nevada Desert." Sam said.

"And I was thinking about the comic convention." Tucker added, smiling lightly.

"And I was thinking about the space center. Freakshow said that these gems would only be in place of magical significance to us, though, not necessarily where we were thinking of." Danny mused. It was at that moment that a bag full of supplies and anti-ghost weapons landed at their feet. The trio looked up to see each of their parents smirking at them from behind the green dome.

"We thought you guys might need something to search for and defend yourselves with while you get those gems." Jack and Maddie Fenton said to their son and his friends.

"Inside, you will find a credit card in your name, Sammi. No limit." Jeremy and Pamela Manson butted in.

"And we packed some food to keep your hopes up while you look." Maurice and Angela Foley finished. The three teenagers smiled and grabbed the bags in front of them.

"Thanks mom and dad!" Danny and Tucker said while Sam just waved at her parents.

"No problem kids, now go get those gems and get us out of here!" Jack answered.

Danny powered up the gem finder (how his parents found time to make it, or even knew how to track magical gems Danny would never know) and waited for the machine to boot up and show Team Phantom their first destination.

 _ **First location: Gem of life… London, England.**_

With one last look at their hometown, the trio turned and headed off to a magically significant place in Danny's life.

 _ **Activation time estimated….. 4 months.**_

Please read and review, Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I am finally back, Hope you enjoy cause now I have some more free time to write.

* * *

The trio didn't know what to do in the four months between now and the time the gem of life would be activated. Not only the citizens, but the ghosts as well, were trapped in the rapidly expanding dome that surrounded Amity Park. Said dome had already enveloped a couple of the surrounding cities and news crews were slowly picking up the scent of a story as more and more cities went dark online. The inside of the dome was also changing, large structures and monuments were transformed into Freakshow statues, the citizens were forced to participate in dangerous stunts, all color aside from red, green, and black were slowly being bled out and the people were bored and scared out of their minds without the use of the internet to distract them from their circumstances. The strangest thing to happen though was all the goths and "freaks" were helping others to adapt to the lifestyle while completely changing themselves.

"Of course, they are changing" Sam said when Tucker pointed this out. "we, goths, are proud of our differences, we don't want others to play as wannabees."

"come on guys, we need to figure out some way to beat Freakshow! What if we don't find the gems? What if he kills our families before we have a chance? Maybe he won't even wait four months for us to find the first gem!" to say Danny wasn't handling the situation well was an understatement. He was pacing back and forth in the little motel room they had found on the way to a city with an airport, since Amity was too small to support one, they had so far been traveling by cab since flying all three of them would tire Danny out too much.

"Chill dude," Said Tuck, "we know where the first gem will be, and we know when it will be activated. Until then all we can do is enjoy this summer with no parental supervision!"

"He's right Danny, Freakshow took 20 years to find the gauntlet and it's not like he isn't still beating us right now. Our parents should be safe as long as we find the gems when they are activated. He still has the power gem which will tell him when the first gem is active before it disappears again until all the others are found, we have time until then. The best thing for us right now is to relax a little bit and make a plan for getting the gems."

"But what if we can't? What if-"

"DANNY!" both of his friends shouted at the same time.

"Worrying won't help us-"

"Yeah, man we can plan until we are blue in the face but until we even get to London and start searching worrying will only make is paranoid and depressed." Tucker finished.

Danny gave a small distressed noise before finally agreeing to what his friends we saying. "Your right guys, I think I need to take a flight and clear my head a bit." he transformed and flew through the walls of the motel, barely hearing his friend's farewells, before he was soaring though the night lit skies and losing his worries in the inky blackness that surrounded him. Flying had grown to be the only thing that calmed him down recently. He felt like he belonged up in the air losing himself and forgetting about gravity.

He flew for what felt like hours when he heard a scream pierce the calm quiet. Even on autopilot he turned himself to the danger and increased his speed. When he arrived, he saw two people in an alleyway, one clutching his arm and the other holding a knife and a bag.

Even in Amity Park muggings weren't unusual so Danny felt no hesitation when he used a small ecto-ray to shoot the knife out of the mugger's hand. Of course, he did forget that being a ghost usually meant that people were afraid of his eerie green eyes and brightly glowing body. The mugger and victim alike stared at him in what looked like complete horror before they got their act together and scrammed. Unfortunately, that meant that the victim forgot his bag and now Danny had to return it before notifying the police about the mugger... This wasn't going to be pleasant.

It took him the better part of 3 hours to find the wounded man, return his bag, get him to a hospital, find the police station and notify them of the mugger (in his human form), and track down and help the police capture said mugger (invisibly, of course) before he deemed himself satisfied enough to go back to the motel and get some sleep. Unfortunately, it was nearly dawn by the time he got back and Sam and Tucker were livid at him for staying out so late.

Eventually though they called a cab and finally got to an airport where they ran into some trouble getting some tickets... meaning they didn't have their passports and airport security probably wouldn't let them pass with the ecto-guns hidden in their bags.

"So, uhh, what are we supposed to do now?" Tuck asked shifting his bag a little in nervousness as if expecting the airport security to somehow know he was thinking of traveling illegally and carrying weaponry and come sweeping down on them.

"I don't know." Sam said "normally I would just say to sneak past using Danny's ghost powers but we don't know if there are any seats left on the plane or not. So even if we could sneak past Danny can't keep us invisible all the way to New York, let alone the extra 8 and a half hours it would take to fly to London."

They stood in silence, each contemplating and discarding possible strategies. More and more people milled about around them as the airport became busier and busier.

"So, what do we do?" Danny finally asked.

They all gave each other a hopeless look before Sam literally smacked herself in the face. "Guys, we don't need passports out of the country for the first flight. We can just sneak the stuff passed security for this flight and figure something else out for the next one. Worse comes to worse we can hide in the baggage compartment with the animals or something."

They all agreed on the plan and Sam went to buy three tickets while Tucker and Danny used Ghost powers to smuggle their ecto-weaponry passed the TSA. They luckily all made it and were seated on their first flight to London.

* * *

That's it for this chapter, I haven't written for this story in a year so I am sorry. I don't have anything else too pressing to distract me anymore so hopefully more updates will happen. please review and see you next time.


End file.
